You're being told now
by LadyPalma
Summary: A different ending for the scene in the office in 6X01, after Richard mentions Lord Merton.


**I told you that I caught the Richobel fever! lol This short fic is basically how I would have like the scene in the office in 6x01 to end. The title comes from Richard's line in the scene at the table, because there are a lot of things Isobel should have actually been told about...Hope you'll like it, I'd appreciate a feedback:)**

* * *

 _ **You're being told now**_

" _So, this isn't something Lord Merton has persuated you into?"_

" _Lord Merton?"_

" _You remember him, surely? That famous fount of all medical knowledge…"_

The strong irony in his voice didn't go unnoticed and the little smirk that appeared on his lips confirmed his adversion toward the just mentioned man. Despite the sentence had been an obvious dig at her, Isobel found herself smirking in return, unavoidably finding the situation amusing. Was it just a trick of her mind or was the doctor actually being jealous? The thought flattered her and maybe that was exactly the reason why, after some seconds of silence, she decided to press the topic further, instead of letting it go.

"Well, maybe that's true" she started, using now a playful tone. "But what is it that you can't stand of him?"

Richard raised an eyebrow, but didn't hesitate much to answer. After all, it wasn't of any use to hide his obvious dislike and maybe, it wouldn't have been of any harm to hint the reason behind it. So, supporting the sort of game she had started, he just threw the question back at her.

"A lot of things, actually. And on the contrary, I can't see why you find him so… charming?"

Isobel couldn't help but smile again, both for the diplomatic boldness of his question and for the curious choice of the last word. Then, she just sighed. Somehow it was a difficult situation, somehow talking with him about her relationship with Merton felt strange. For a moment, she considered to drop the subject and even abruptly leave the room. Instead, she stayed and, surprising herself, decided to answer with an unexpected sharpness.

"Let's see… He is a handsome and kind man, who, as you said, is also a _fount of medical all knowledge_ , and then… He loves me" she answered in fact, looking straight into his eyes, as if with that last addition she wanted to have a dig at him too.

But, despite his inner feelings, the doctor didn't appear impressed and even shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, then, there's basically no difference between him and me…"

The woman raised both her eyebrows, surprised. In her mind she registered that answer as a way to drive the topic into a lighter ground and, honestly, she couldn't say if she were relieved or rather disappointed by that.

"This means you are considering yourself handsome and kind?" she chose to reply, forcing out a chuckle.

That innocent joke seemed to her a good way to end that potential dangerous game, but she didn't consider that the game wasn't over yet. In fact, Richard never intended his remark as a joke and the total lack of hilarity on his serious face proved that. For him, the game was far from over and in that moment he decided to risk it all, keeping on play until facing the checkmate.

"No, Isobel…" he said, calling her unsually by the first name. "I'm saying that I love you too…"

Mrs Crawley found herself widening her eyes again, as a hand automatically went to cover her slightly opening mouth. She knew that something was going on, she had suspected that the doctor was kinda jealous of the baron, but she had never expected things to be actually in that way, nor him to suddenly reveal such an intense feeling so naturally. She was shocked, so much that, this time, she couldn't even allow herself to feel flattered.

"I did not know that you- I did not know…" she eventually attempted to say.

If Isobel was clearly showing her astonishment, Richard was better than her at masking his pain and his embarassment. At her reaction, he managed to make a sad smile and, before he decided to leave his office, he even succeeded to cast her one last meaningful glance.

"Well I guess _you're being told now_ "

 **The end**


End file.
